Endless Rose Adopted From Buria
by RozaBelikov01
Summary: Follow rose & dimitri to baia to avenge lissa's death. she was killed by nathan/strigio. after her was avenged what happens. read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is an update. I do not own VA

Chapter 8

Dimitri looked confused, "We're going back?"

"Yes, we're going back to the academy." I confirmed.

"You're not mad at me, are you sis?" Christian asked.

"Yes, one hundred percent pissed off at you and I will explain why. You, a royal Morio, lied to me and put your life in danger. Do you know what Lissa would say to me?" I snapped.

"No." He said.

"She would light my ass on fire if anything happened to you. You are never alone, Christian. Lissa is still, and always will be with you. She lives on in us. Now, that doesn't mean we don't grieve, cry, wallow in self misery about what we should have done. I can tell you now that I hate that she's dead, just like with Mason, but what I'm not doing is hunting my own ass down in Russia. No, you hunted my ass down. I could care less if you could protect yourself longer, but you can't use that much fire. I know exactly what using too much of an element can do the user. Remember? Every time that Lissa would go crazy with spirit? I got the side-effects. I still get the side-effects. In fact, Lissa's not dead. That was a body that looked like her's, but had she been dead, it would have killed me as well. It's the bond, she healed me, I was linked to her, if she died; she would have taken me with her. Of course she wouldn't have known that, but I've done the research. It won't take me directly, but I would have been easy to pick off. It's the same way, every time. Lissa's death was faked, that was the body of another Morio, of a Dashkov, a blonde Dashkov, I have a few connections with bad people, or well person. Have you ever heard of Abe Mazur?" I asked.

"Yes, you need to stay away from him!" everyone in the room said.

"He's my father." I said.

Jaws dropped and everyone asked, "What?"

"Think about it, I like to fight, I have a menacing voice when needed, I have wicked awesome hair, I'm part Turkish, I make my views known, and I like to raise hell. Who does that sound like?" I asked.

"Abe Mazur." Abe said, entering the room.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear; tagging my mother along with him." I said as I saw her. "Hi mom. Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Coming to find you, Rosemarie." She answered.

"I didn't know I was lost." I tried to joke, she didn't laugh.

"Not funny, Rosemarie," she snapped.

"Mom, you're gonna laugh. You're gonna laugh, mom. Remember this is not the worst thing I've done. You are going to laugh. I promise you, you will laugh." I said. She laughed.

"I can't believe that worked, again." She said, while laughing.

"What can I say? I'm just that amazing." Well, that sobered her up.

"Rose Hathaway." She said.

"Janine Hathaway." I said.

"Abe Mazur." Dad said.

Mom and I were having a stare off. We both crossed our arms over our chests at the same time. And like it was planned, both of our phones rang, "Hathaway?" we both answered. Everyone laughed.

"Rose!" Lissa yelled.

"Lissa?" I asked, "Where are you?"

"Somewhere in Russia, I'm going up to the house I see to ask where I'm at."

"Okay." There was a knock on the door. Olena answered it, but we were all in the living room. It was Lissa. "Lissa," I screamed.

"Rose!" She screamed.

"Come on in, Lissa," Olena said.

I turned to Christian, "What did I tell you?"

"L-Lissa," he scampered.

"Yes, Christian, it's me, I'm not dead." She said.

He came up and hugged her. Then, that hug lead to a kiss, and that kiss lead to a make out session. I picked up a dictionary and chucked it at Christian's head, and then I hid behind my hands.

"Who threw that book?" Christian asked.

"It was Rose, we both know it." Lissa said. "But where is Rose, I can't seem to see her here."

"She's right there." Christian said.

"No, I can't see her." Liss countered.

"Yes, you can, she's right in front of you."

"I can't see you, you can't see me." I said.

"Clearly, that's a lie. Everyone in the room can see you." Mom said.

"Roza! Come out; come out, wherever you are." Dimitri called.

"Dinner's done!" Yeva called.

"Dinner," I uncovered my face and opened my eyes.

"No." she responded.

"Don't tease Rose about food, Babushka." Dimitri said.

"I didn't, I lied, and dinner isn't ever started." She said.

"Wait a minute, people lie to other people about food?" I asked. Everyone laughed. "Well, that's just mean. Food is really good for people, you shouldn't lie about it."

"Rose, how many times have you said that you aren't hungry when I knew you were?" Lissa asked.

"Several thousand times," I mumbled.

"Exactly, you would tell me you weren't hungry when you eat more than a full grown man!" she exclaimed.

"It's not my fault! I fight a lot and need to eat! I'm a growing teenage girl!" I defended.

"You have been the same height for two years, Rose!" Christian yelled.

"Yeah and I like my height! I don't have to worry about somebody being too small for me to beat up. So leave my height alone. You wanna pick on somebody for height? Pick on Adrian; he has to lower his self-esteem! I will never date him! I don't even like him that way him! And talking to him puts me in danger of lung cancer and headaches!" I yelled.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Rose. You shouldn't date him, he's not boyfriend material." Mom said. "Now, Dimitri, on the other hand would be great for you."

"Glad you think that, Mom. I do too." I said.

"Oh my god, you two would look so cute together!"Lissa screeches.

"Lissa, I have something to tell you. We are together."


	2. Chapter 2 an sorry i hate them too!

AN: The mistakes are corrected. Thank you, Kallisti's Avengeance, I have fixed the quotation.

Thanks! New update by Friday at the latest.

Roza!


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard disclaimer applies**

**Chapter 9**

Lissa stared. Mom's face was blank. Dad looked deadly. Christian looked amused. Olena, Vika, Yeva, Karolina, and Sonya looked worried. Paul looked and was oblivious to what was going on. Dimitri had his guardian mask up.

"Mom, Dad, Lissa, before anyone starts yelling, throwing punches, or accusing, you need to hear us out. Now nod your head yes if you agree to these terms, if you don't I will willingly knock you all out," I stated, they nodded.

"Okay, now save all questions till the end and please everyone take a seat. And no, you don't have the choice to stand." They all sat down. "I am going to start from the very beginning. This the first started from the first time I ever laid eyes on Dimitri. It was a warm August night in Portland, Oregon. We were living on a college campus because I figured it was safest. I had just fed Lissa, for her own survival, but I didn't like it one bit. Our roommate's cat, Oscar, ended up tipping me off that we had been found. You see this cat was nice, but hates dhampirs, like most animals. He was staring at something and whatever it was he didn't like it one bit. I fought the dizziness of the bite and slowly made my way over to the window. That's when I saw what Oscar was looking at; a tall, dark, mysterious man. I realized right away that the man was a guardian. I pulled on the first pair of jeans I found, grabbed our coats, and wallets and ran down the stairs. I grabbed Lissa and we got our roommate's keys. We ran out the door leaving it wide open. When we were about a block away from the car, we heard footsteps. I told Lissa to run, but that wasn't enough. The leader stepped into our path and we were caught cold handed. I knew our chance of escape was slim but that didn't mean I didn't act on pure passion. Passion to save Lissa, passion to keep my promise; I attacked the leader and he easily blocked, sending me, hip first, toward the ground. I knew it would hurt; only it didn't. The guardian reached out and grabbed my hand, steadying me. Lissa told me to stop, not to attack. We were taken back to the school. But not before we discovered the name of the mysterious guardian. Dimitri Belikov." I said. "That's only the beginning."

"Next, they took us back to the school, we had a meeting with Kirova, the headmistress, and I was almost kicked out. I would have been, if it weren't for Dimitri. He volunteered to be my mentor, at first I thought it was just that he knew what it would mean to Lissa, and guardian numbers were already low, but I soon realized it wasn't just that." I paused for dramatic effect. "Mia, a non-royal Morio that I am now friends with, spread rumors and had the whole school calling me a bloodwhore, I cried for the first time in years that night. Lissa must have found Dimitri and talk to him, because just as I was about to change for bed, he came to my door. He asked me if I was okay, and I told him that it didn't matter, that this had to of hurt Lissa more than me, I asked if she was alright. He led me outside and there stood Lissa. She hugged me and said that she hadn't seen me cry in years, me being Rose Hathaway, I denied it. Lissa didn't buy it, in fact she would have me a purple unicorn before she bought that I hadn't been crying that night. Lissa told me that I shouldn't have to take care of her like that, that she needed to repay the favor by getting back at Mia. I didn't want that. I didn't need that. I could have lived with it. Much like Christian had said, I'm strong, I could have dealt with it, Lissa didn't want me to, I didn't want to, but for Lissa, I would have done just about anything. My favorite time of the day happened to be training with Dimitri, nothing had changed there, except he was gentle with his lessons careful with his instructions, like he was afraid that I would just break down and cry, right then and there if he had said one thing that upset me even the slightest. I started developing feelings for him. Wondering what it would be like to kiss his lips, run my fingers through his hair, and well how of his power and strength translated into-" I walked over and covered Paul's ears- "sex-" I uncovered Paul's ears and walked back over to Dimitri, who had sat down by now. He pulled me into his lap. "Then a few days later, Lissa told me that Dimitri and Victor Dashkov were trying to get Kirova to let me go to the mall and the dance. Lissa took my interest in Dimitri as interest in the mall. I was allowed to go to the mall as long as it was used as a training exercise, meaning I would guard Lissa for the first official time. That's when I got the dress that according to Lissa 'I was born for', it was black, staples, sexy as hell, and fell just above the knees of course just from looking at it, I could tell it was going to do some major clinging action. Lissa told me to try it on and I refused. It would compromise her, so we got it without trying it on. Then we went to the jewelry store. That's when Lissa saw the necklace." I took a breath.

"I'm not going to describe it, but Victor bought it for me and induced it with a spell that on the night that I wore it, the night of the dance that I, Rosemarie Ann Elizabeth Lynne Hathaway Mazur, broke the nose of Mia Randali because she messed with Lissa. The guardians took me to my door room and the lovely Lissa and Christian got together." The girls awwed. "After I was in my dorm room for about five minutes, I was told to go to Dimitri. Now, at this point in time I didn't know which room was his, but getting there was easy. When I got to his room I beat his the hell out of his door. He answered and was very confused. Anyway, I told him all that I really remembered and then attacked his chest, which was bare and very sexy, let me tell you. At first he tried to restrain me, but when he grabbed my wrists, he started to give in. We end up almost having-" I got up and covered Paul's ears- "sex"- uncovered Paul's ear and returned to Dimitri's lap. "It was a lust spell. Well end of that night I ended up in the clinic and Dimitri told me he didn't love me the day after I got out. Then I went to question Victor, or well to tell him to finish off the spell because Dimitri didn't feel the same about me. Victor told me the spell was burnt out already and that Dimitri was lying. I had my first encounter with a strigio and almost died. Dimitri save me and I asked him why he lied. His reason was that we were both going to be Lissa's guardians and that we couldn't have a relationship. I agree with that, Lissa, stop feeling bad. The next few months were rather uneventful, aside from Tasha Ozera."

"Tasha asked Dimitri to be her guardian with benefits but he said no. Now, before you go off the ledge there, he said no, yes, but he said no because the only reason he even thought of leaving was to distract him from me and he realized that no matter what he did, he wouldn't get me off his mind, like I can't get him off mine. He'll always be there and as much as it sounds bad, its the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can guard my sister and have the love of my life at the same time. Now, toward the present day. We made love before the attack, I was told Lissa was dead, I had to be the good older sister and kill her killer, and now we're here and I'm finished telling my long long tale of love. Mom, Dad, no deadly thoughts or actions, or else." I finished.

"Or else what little girl?"Abe asked.

"Do you like being badass Abe Mazur?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You will be Abe Mazur, who got his ass kicked by his seventeen year old daughter. Same goes for you Mom." I stated menacingly. They both gulped. "That's what I thought."

"Rose? Why didn't you tell me?" Lissa asked.

"I wanted to Liss. Really I did, but if I did and anything got out, I have a lot of enemies at St. Vlad's who would have gotten Dimitri fired, put in jail and me expelled before I could even kick their ass." I said.

"Rose, I'm so so so so so so so so so so happy for you!" Lissa squealed, jumping up and barreling into me on Dimitri's lap.

"Liss, if you want a proper hug you have to let me get up." I said, her eyes shone with joy.

"A proper Rose-hug?" she asked.

"Is there any other kind of hug to give your best friend and sister?"

"No!"

"Now let me up. I haven't given you a proper hug for a while."

She let me up and crossed the room. "Ready?"

"As ever." She ran at me and I caught her spinning her around in circles until I was so dizzy I fell down her on top of me. Everyone in the room was laughing and Paul asked when he could get a proper hug. Christian and Dimitri came to help us up.

"Roza, let's got for a walk." Dimitri said.

**second chapter in two days this is because of the an! please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: sorry it's short

**Okay sorry for the wait. Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Chapter 10**

"Sure," I said, grabbing my sweater. "Let's go."

We walked for about twenty minutes in silence and it was nice. I was glad that I could have a nice, calm walk with Dimitri. We haven't had any alone time for a long time. Dimitri pulled us to a stop.

"Roza, I know this is most likely too soon for this, but I can't live without you and I want you to be mine forever." He pulled a box out of his pocket and get down on one knee. "Will you do me the honor in becoming my wife?"

I didn't know what to say, so I threw myself into his arms and kissed him firmly on the lips. "Yes," I breathed.

"Let's go back home. Mama is expecting us by now." He said.

**Sorry it was short, but I had to give you something. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 11**

Dimitri and I walked into the house and everyone was in motion. Lissa was reading a book on traveling pants, Christian was playing with Paul, Mama was in the kitchen making dinner, Vika was texting someone, Mom was reading a guardian textbook, Yeva was with Mama, Dad was watching Mom, Karo and Sonya were taking care of the babies.

"I think my dad is stalking my mom," I whispered to Dimitri and he laughed.

"Why would that be?" He replied.

"Because he looks like he's going to kidnap her and have his way with her. Which, might I add, is very scary. If he does will you hold me?"

"Roza, you are so weird sometimes"

"But you love me."

"That I do." He kissed my hair.

"So, would you?" I asked again.

"Yes, I will. Even if he doesn't I will." He said, bringing me into his arms and up against his chest.

"Do they know what you had planned?" I asked.

"No, I didn't tell anyone. None of them would have kept it secret."

"So we get to tell them? Together?"

"Always, milaya, always."

"You two should stop whispering. No one can hear you and it sounds very interesting." Sparky said.

"Dimitri, Count Sparkula can talk. Did you know that sparklers have voices? I didn't." I asked Dimitri.

"You know, come to think of it, I didn't. What about you Abe did you know?" He asked Dad.

"I've never heard of such thing. What about you, Jay?" He asked Mom.

"I'm as clueless as the rest of you. What about you Vika?"

"I didn't think it to be possible, Guardian Hathaway, but I believe that it's been proven true. I'm scared! Roza will you protect me?" Vika asked.

"Rosemarie Ann Elizabeth Lynne Mazur-Hathaway, you will stop making fun of my boyfriend or else." Lissa threatened.

"Or else what? You'll ground me? Tell me I'm not allowed to go out on dates? Or even better, tell my Mommy and Daddy? Whatever will I do? Please don't tell my parents who will surely ground me for playing around." I laughed at her, then sobered up, " But on a serious note, there is nothing that you can do to hurt me or make me stop, you can ask. Death threats and threats and pain, and murder, and homicides are my business. Not yours. Let me help you with that threat. 'Or else I'll tie you to a tree upside down and let you hang there like a monkey for the rest of damn eternity.' Now that's a threat. Now let's have a little death, 'Or else, I'll rip off you arms and then your legs and then I'll force feed you peanuts, healing you every time you die. Then I'll get a tractor and run you over with it until you are in so much pain that you die screaming every curse word you know. Then I'll go back in time, make you see and feel all this pain, and lastly I will feed you to an angry strigio.' That's a death threat. See the difference?"

"She really is your daughter, Abe. She can give out a death threat in ten seconds and then follow through with it. Where did she learn that, though? She just met you!" Mom exclaimed.

"Let me let you in on a little secret, mother dear, it's in my blood. I've been a walking death machine since I was three. Didn't you get the videos? I used to sleep fight the guardians and they lost every time. Alberta made them video tape it. It was hilarious too. I beat up Stan so much. That's why he hates me so much. I beat his ass then and I can do it now. I think I have one with me. Let me go check." I ran upstairs and grabbed the DVD. "Here we go." I put the video in and Dimitri called everyone to the living room. The title screen looked like that off of star wars with a senior novice that year reading it aloud.

"In a school in the middle of Montana, a young girl was left. And her name was Rosemarie Hathaway. Yes, you heard me correct. The young Hathaway child was left by her mother to prosper and kill people. Or maybe not, but it just seems that way because not only is she hot, but she's a badass three year old who if she knew this was being said about her she would stop, pose for her close up, and then kick my ass. And here she is, little miss badass herself, The Rose Hathaway." There was a picture of me when I was three on the screen, I was running away from Emil and Yuri we were playing two on one tag. I was running with my hair down and it was down to my knees. I ran around the guardian building so many times that they split up and I took off toward Alberta. I ran circles around her and she laughed. I then ran into the camera crew and posed. They snapped then picture and I was off again. The picture was of me with my smile wide, hands on my hips and winking at the camera the two guardians behind me looking like stalkers.

"Now as we follow the young girl you will find all star moments at this school." The picture changed to video. "Queen Tatiana came to the school, its All Saints day. Now look who is escorting the queen, Rose Hathaway is at the front of the procession looking very guardian like for a three year old. She is dress just like the queens guards. Do we have a little guardian in the making? Look at the glint in her eye, she looks deadly now, waits until she gets her own charge, she'll kill you if you look at her charge wrong, she's deadly." The procession stopped moving and Tatiana motioned for me to approach her.

"Yes, your majesty" I asked.

"Why don't you show the school what you can do at three? My fellow royals don't believe that a three year old can beat a guardian." She requested.

"I've training all year with the guardians, ma'am. That will be no problem. I would lie to request that you chose who I fight. No one will step up and fight me without an order."

She laughed, "Guardian Alto, you will fight with the young one. She should be able to knock down your ego a little." We stepped up on the stage that was covered in mats. The room was silent. Stan and I got in our fighting stances.

"How do you fight a three year old? I'll kill her with one kick." He asked himself as I kicked him in the balls, then his head, and he passed out.

"Guardian Petrov! He's dead! I killed him! The mean man who wanted to kill me is dead!" I yelled as I ran up to Queen Tatiana. "Is that what you wanted, your majesty?" I asked looking for her approval.

"Yes, Rose, you did very well. Do you want some chocolate cake?"

I was shocked, the queen just offered me chocolate cake, and I answered her with wide eyes "Headmistress Kirova and the guardians won't let me have cake until after I eat my dinner. They say that it will spoil my dinner and that I won't grow up to be big and strong like my mommy. I miss her. Mommy dropped me off here a long time ago. I haven't seen her since that day. And then she hasn't called. Do you know where my mommy is? Or if she's safe? Or if she even loves me?"

"Yes, I know that your mommy loves you very, very much. And that she's with her charge in Nepal. And right now is very safe. She's at home and asleep. Would you like to call her?" She asked.

"Not if Mommy's in bed, she needs her sleep. Everyone needs their sleep. That's what the guardians tell me. They said that to be a good guardian you need to eat right, sleep right, and train all day, or at least until your shift . I then accompany my babysitter on their shift. It's so much fun! All we do is walk around or stand in the back of a classroom. It's so exciting they look like statues. And then I get to participate in the high school classes. And I would like to answer the chocolate cake question."

"What's the answer?"

"Yes, I would like some chocolate cake if you don't mind." I said. The queen pulled me up on her lap and I looked scared. I whispered in her ear and she laughed. Lissa paused it.

"What did you whisper in her ear?"

"I told her she was pretty and nice and tall and looked like a supermodel and that I was shocked she even talked to me. She was only forty – two in the video."

"Okay." She played the video again.

"Well, thank you and you are beautiful, nice, adorable, and a badass little girl. I bet the boys are all over you."

"Alberta told me not to let boys touch me. She said that I would become a toy to them and that their will only be one boy that I should give myself to. And that I would know who he was when the time was right." I paused, "Cryptic guardian lady! She won't let me go to the sex education classes either. She always tells the guardians not to take me there. I don't get it! She says that a three year old is not old enough for what they see there." Lissa paused it.

"I happen to stand by Alberta on that one. I was too young at that age and before you ask, everyone who is not above 14 is too young for it as well. Play the video."

"She's right. You will find out when the time is right and you will know when that time is. Until then stay away from boys. They aren't all nice. Now eat your cake." I turned and saw the biggest piece of cake that I had ever seen.

"Is this all for me?" I asked

"Yes" She handed me a fork and I dug in. I ate the whole piece in about three minutes.

"Thank you, Queen Tatiana! That was really good!" I said.

"You're welcome." She said. Then she whispered in my ear.

Lissa paused the video. "What did she say?"

"She said, 'How about you and Guardian croft go to the mall and get you some new clothes tomorrow?'

She played it again. "I don't have any money and I couldn't take yours or anybody else's. Anyway, I have plenty of clothes. Everyone always wants to me stuff. Alberta said that if I get too many more clothes they'll have to build me a hotel! I think she's hit her head too many times if you asked me." The queen laughed.

"She probably has, but you probably do have too many clothes though, Rose" One of the guardians came up and told the queen I had to go the bed. She kissed my cheek and I walked out of the commons with my head held high."

"Young Rosemarie's heart was turned cold as she realized for the first time in her life that she was never going to be normal. And now as she walks off into the sunrise, she looks ahead and smiles." The screen turned black and showed the next day. By now I was five and it was the first day of kindergarten.

"Rose, are you ready for school today?" Alberta asked.

"Of course, I am Alberta," I said walking out in my guardian uniform.

"You do know that you don't have a promise mark yet, right?" She asked.

"Silly, guardian. I'm only five, I know I don't have my promise mark yet, but everyone has told me that you dress for the occasion. If you want to do really good and get good grades, spars, and what not you must dress your best. I want to be the most badass guardian around. I have to dress the part and be serious about it. So, if I could get my schedule, Guardian Petrov, I will be on my way to my first class." I said standing in front of her.

"Of course, Rose." She said, handing me my schedule. "Good luck, Rose!" She called after me.

"Thanks, Mama!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran toward first period.

"Has the young Hathaway forgotten of her real mother or does she just like Alberta Petrov more?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway, Vasilisa Dragomir, you two are going to be paired up to write your names." The teacher said.

"Yes, ma'am" Lissa said.

"Excuse me, but I learned this lesson last year. It's torture." I said.

"I don't care, Rosemarie. You will do as I instruct and not complain." She said.

I waited until she turned around. When she did, I picked up my Guardian Textbook and threw it at her head, "You Fascist Bastard!" I yelled.

"That was wrong to do Miss Hathaway, report to Guardian Petrov's office immediately." She ordered rubbing the back of her head.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, gathering my stuff and walking out. I went straight to Alberta's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She called. "Rose what are you doing here? You should be in class."

"The teacher decided that she could act like my mother and order me around like I was her bitch. I didn't like it. She's not my mother and I will only do as she asks if she treats me with the respect that the students and I deserve."

"Get back to class, I don't want any more out bursts, Marie. Be calm, cool, and collected."

"Yes, ma'am," I said walking back to class. Class had let out by the time I got there and I went to my next class. It was a guardian fight class. I met Mason and Eddie that day when I stomped both of their asses and we became best friends.

"You know what would be awesome, guys?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, if we became the badassed fighters and stomped everyone," Eddie said.

"That would be awesome. I'm in boys."

"Same, here," They both said.

"Cool, now let's go, it's supposed to be theory class point five." We walked to theory and the screen went blank.

"Five years later, young Rose is ten and her mother comes to the school. It's now two p.m."

Stan knocked on my door. "What's up, Stan?" I asked.

"Get to the gym a.s.a.p. Your mother's here and wants to see you."

"I'll be down to the gym in ten minutes."

"Okay."

I went in and got dressed quickly. I ran down to the gym and went inside. "Mom," I asked. She didn't show herself. She wasn't here. I was in the gym alone. I was alone. "What the fuck were you thinking, Rose? That she would actually be here? That she would care? That she loved you?" I asked myself, falling to my knees. I curled up into a ball and cried. I stayed there the rest of the night. The next morning the guardian in charge of the class came in.

"Rose?" He asked. I didn't respond. "Yuri, Emil, come to the gym one the second campus immediately!" He checked me for a pulse. I had one, but it was weak. I had bloody knuckles from when I punched the hell out of the punching bags sometime in the night. I passed out after that and woke up when the door opened. Yuri and Emil came in.

"What happened to her?" They asked the guardian.

"I don't know, her mother was supposed to meet her here last night and I walked in to this." He said.

"Yuri, get her to her dorm and clean her up. I'll go get her excused out of class as well as Lissa, Mason, and Eddie." He paused. "Call the Dragomirs when you get done. Eric and Rhea won't be happy about this one." Emil said.

Yuri took me back to my room and cleaned me up. Then she called Eric and Rhea. Putting them on speaker phone, she set the phone down.

"Hello?" Rhea asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Dragomir. We have a problem here at the academy."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Rose was supposed to meet with her mother and Guardian Hathaway didn't show. We found her in the gym this morning with bloody knuckles."

"Is she okay? Can I talk with her?" She asked.

"No and yes. You're on speaker" She said.

"Rose, honey, Eric and I will be there soon. You need to be strong. We'll be there in a few hours but remember that you can't blame yourself for her absents. You aren't at fault. She is. I love you honey but I gotta go and pack so that we can get to the academy." She hung up.

Lissa paused it when Mom signaled her to. "So, that's why when I went to see you the next year you were so bitter? Because I made you spend a night in the gym, crying on the floor and I didn't even care. I'm sorry Rose. I know it doesn't fix anything, but I'm sorry."

"I don't hold it against you, Mama. I realize what it was. You just never knew how to raise me. You wanted the best for me. I understand. Don't worry; I forgave you a long time ago."

"Rose, Dimitri, can I have a word with you two? Outside," Lissa asked.

"Sure," We said confused, but we followed her out any way.

"Well, you guys have exciting news. Rose, you are pregnant and Dimitri, you are the father."

"How? We're both dhampirs, I can't be pregnant. How do you know?" I asked.

"Your auras shine when next to each other with pearl white around the outside."

"We're gonna have a baby!" We said together.

"Well, I'm going to let you two announce it and I'm going inside." We stared into each other's eyes and smiled. He crushed his lips to mine and we kissed. He stopped the kiss and picked me up spinning me in the air.

"Let's go let everyone one know darling." He said.

"Okay."

We went inside and all eyes fell on us. "So we have some news."

"For starters, Dimitri proposed!" I said, all the girls screamed and we kissed.

"Secondly, we're pregnant." Dimitri added.

"Who's the father?" Mom asked.

"Dimitri is, don't ask questions. We are just as clueless as you all are."

**YAY! Chapter written. Again, I'm so sorry. I was swamped with school work. Happy Holidays. I should have an update for torn soon and a new story soon as well. Tomorrow if possible! !**

**~Roza~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so very sorry that it has taken me so long to write a new chapter and I am also sorry that it is so short.**

"What? How can you be pregnant?" Mom asked, "It's impossible to be pregnant and Dimitri be the father"

"Guardian Hathaway, I think I may know how it is possible." Lissa said and all eyes fell on her. "Rose is shadow kissed, meaning she died. When we were at the academy I was doing research to find a way for dhampirs to be able to reproduce together, and I ran across an article about Anna, Vladimir's guardian. She had three children with a dhampir because she was shadow kissed."

"So because she died and was brought back, she can have children with Dimitri?" Vika asked, just to clarify.

"Yes," Lissa said. "That would be correct."

"That's wonderful," Vika said, walking over to give us each a hug. "I'm happy for you both. Congratulations."

"I can't believe that the Rose Hathaway is pregnant. And by Dimitri at that" Christian said laughing. I buried my face into Dimitri's chest and he held me close, it was later in the day and I was starting to get hungry smelling the food coming from the kitchen. My stomach growled.

"Mama," Dimitri said, "Roza's hungry; how long until dinner will be ready?"

"It should be ready in about two minutes. Everyone wash up. Vika, Paul, go set the table. We can finish the movie after dinner."

"Yes, Mama," All of her children and I said, walking into the kitchen or up to the bathroom to wash up and Vika and Paul went to set the table.

When dinner was ready we all set at the table and Mama tried to serve us all food, before I stopped her. "No, Mama. I will get it." I took the dish from her and gave everyone portions according to their appetite with each part of the meal that Mama had prepared.

It was all good food, but none of it was Russian except the black bread. It was all American food. She made corn, green beans, and a chicken, broccoli, and rice casserole. And for dessert she had made a blueberry cobbler. It was all delicious.

"Mama, this is so good," I said while I was eating.

"Thank you, Roza," She said.

"You have to teach me how to make the black bread," Christian and I said together.

Everyone looked at me in shock except Lissa, "You can cook?"

"Yes, I can cook, bake, hunt, fry, grill, you name it and I can probably do it. How do you think Lissa and I survived two years? She has the cooking skills of a packet of salt." I said.

Lissa nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, I can't cook to save my life. Trust me I was hungry and Rose had just given me blood and burnt macaroni and cheese. Rose ended up making us stake with mashed potatoes and green beans. And for dessert she made her special Amish brownies that she learned how to make when she was ten from the time she spent with an Amish family to protect them from the threat of strigio. The strigio were just human children and Rose had been staying there because they thought that it was just a human robbing them."

Lissa kept telling stories about my cooking and baking as we finished dinner. "One time, when we were in Portland, Rose made us an Indian dish. It was rise and chicken curie. It took her an hour to make it but it tasted like heaven. And for dessert that night, she made us a blackberry cobbler. This girl can cook and bake like no other."

"Then I know who is making dinner tomorrow," Vika said, "Roza, are you up to cooking?"

"Sure, why not. It cannot be that bad to cook again. I love it" I said before Mama could object.


End file.
